This application refers to paint strippers, and more particularly this application refers to a non-flammable thixotropic paint and varnish stripper and a method for making the same.
There are many paint and varnish removers presently available for both industrial use and home use. Most of these paint and varnish removers as is well-known in the art, employ volatile solvents which are extremely flammable, or employ caustic ingredients and are, therefore, dangerous to use. Many prior art paint and varnish removers are in liquid form which adds to the difficulty in using them since the liquid drips, splashes, and otherwise is difficult to control. There is, and has been, for many years, a need for a safe, non-flammable, non-caustic paint and varnish remover which does not possess any of the aforesaid disadvantages.